Can't Sleep so I'll Write
by Sailor Latias
Summary: Teenage Mulan says stuff and... stuff. [Be back to edit this later, I'm too tired... stayed up all night writing a fic about staying up all night hahaha]


"_My love is Sleeping Beauty_  
_And I cannot sleep a wink_  
_I stare at her face beside me_  
_While my mind wanders to think_"

This is the third night in a row. I thought it was Aurora who has the sleeping problems with her recurring nightmares of rooms on fire and creepy boys looking at her from different corners. She's literally in hell! No wonder she's scared! That boy is probably the Anti-Christ or whatever you like calling it. Ugh. I suppose I've been helping her, which is always a good thing. No one's complaining here, especially about her.

No, I'm complaining about **my** sleeping habits.

When I was young and we only had two bedrooms and four people... well, take a guess. I bunked with my grandma a lot. And even though she knew no stories and we slept back to back, we slept in the same bed, sharing the same blanket and the same heat... even if I always did fall asleep later than she did.

Shit, it's 4:30am.

Now though, we've changed locations and I met this princess, this Aurora, and when I fell in love for the first time, I fell for her hard. She's a flirt. A huge tease. We met through Phillip, an old friend of mine since... man, it feels like forever. He moved away now - spending time elsewhere for the summer he didn't disclose - and we're stuck together, Aurora and I. I say stuck in the most loving way. Trust me, we weren't always this close. I swear she hated me when we first met, probably because I'm a girl and she had this thing for Phillip. I guess I could ship that. Maybe.

Guessing because it's probably different the way I feel for him versus the way I feel for her.

I started spending time with her at her house, not because I was bored at home but because _she_ was, at least without Phillip around to entertain us. We all exchanged numbers so it surprised me for a semi-different reason when she hit me up one day like "Come over, will you? It's not like I wanna hang out with you or anything! Don't you dare get that impression, China." I think she thought she was being insulting but by that time I've already seen Hetalia so to be completely honest I think it's pretty cute; it's a damn impressive country, why would I ever be offended by that? And, you know, my parents named me Mulan so... very Chinese of them.

That was also around the time I found out about her nightmares.

Her aunts invited me to spend the night, and knowing my mom, they had to ask for me because it's not like I'm listened to at home. Nope. They took me aside when one of them was setting up Aurora's bath (that I was supposed to take with her... how old did they think we were? Seven? We were fifteen and sixteen!) and told me something about this Maleficent woman who was out for blood because of the stupidity of Aurora's grandparents. And I thought _my_ grandma was kinda out on a limb, these three were just... I pitied Aurora then. I really did.

Anyway, the bathroom scene, you should've seen her. Her breasts were coming in nicely and she was all embarrassed about them and everything. And you should've heard the MOAN she did when I started scratching her back. It wouldn't surprise me if she just climaxed right then and there, let me tell you! I recently clipped my nails too so I don't know what she was on but I didn't get any of it.

After that bath though, she started being really friendly and at first I was wondering if she was replaced by a changling or something. Like, Aurora, nice? Hah! She did tell me she would have just as much fun with other people though, but I'll do. (We both know she didn't have many friends though, let's be honest.) Tch, she just had to poke holes in it. So Aurora. Like in my last letter, I kept saying "I'm gonna Aurora that." Well, since you want to know about the history of that phrase, there you go. I'm telling you now.

So when it was time to sleep, right? She just flipped the HELL out! I don't mean like thrashing her body hitting the walls and screaming gibberish at the top of her lungs overdramatic freaking out, no, she started getting super clingy (like beaten puppy keeps coming back to you clingy... pawing on me and everything all whiny) and asked me to ask her aunts not to make her go to sleep. Me, I'm stupid, and it was kind of a sleepover so I didn't see the point of, you know, "sleeping" but dealing with her I was kind of tired of, haha, so I did what she wanted and told her aunties she didn't want to sleep. They laughed a bit and told me to go have fun. In the words of the one who always wear red when I see her, "You young'ns should stay up while you still got the energy to!" or something. I guess Aurora never had a sleepover before.

I didn't sleep much that night. That little girl, she kept me up ALL damn night and when I got home that day, yeah, NO. And for some reason, come the weekend when I got invited to her place AGAIN, my mom didn't even say no. If I said no, she'd be all "Are you guys fighting?" like... can I not get alone time or something just because I don't want to hang out? I did go back that weekend though, just to get my mom off my back and maybe because Aurora promised we'd bake cookies. She bakes some heavenly snickerdoodles, oh GOD.

A few more replays of this and her sleeping habits got better over the weekends I stayed with her. We grew more friendly towards each other, obviously, and when Phillip came back he didn't really hang out with us much, but he still did once in a while. You remember that song that goes "I complicated our lives by falling in love with him, I complicated our lives now I'm losing my only friend"? That was around the time I started realizing I really liked her. Sure, she was a pain in my ass before (and still is sometimes, not gonna lie), but with Phillip out of the equation she was like a whole different person. He just kept staying out of the equation and she didn't really try to reel him back in. I dunno, he started hanging with this one guy named Robin Hood a bit more so Aurora and I were free to be girly and shit (it was mostly her being girly and me being shitty though).

I came out in the worst way possible. So the story goes (because we were kinda drunk but I think it was Robin's bright idea to record the whole evening as soon as he took the bottle out) we were playing Truth or Dare (I can just see you rolling your eyes at me... and now you're smiling because I know this. Am I right? I'm right! C'mon, you know I am! You're smiling still!) and I didn't want to kiss Robin because I didn't know or care much about him so Phillip was all like "Kiss Aurora!" and Aurora, she started making doe eyes at me, "Kiss me, Mulan, kiss me!" So I did and... I think clothes came off. The camera didn't catch anything because I accidentally kicked it away but Phillip and Robin were cheering and did I mention we were camping in Robin's backyard forest so we were kind of... secluded? The reason it's so bad was because I remembered NOTHING. The only one who was smart that night was definitely the host. I just turned eighteen and she was only seventeen so not only was she the youngest person there but it was not consensual, we were both intoxicated, it was all very illegal. But from what I can gather, fun.

Anyway, I started writing this because I couldn't sleep and I still can't. It's actually 7:41am now. I've taken a few breaks to eat and use the restroom but it doesn't feel like three hours have passed at all.

My sleeping habits have gotten way worse ever since I met this girl. Ironically, she's only gotten better. She's taking my sleep away from me! I don't know... I guess I'm tired now. She had one little nightmare so it wasn't really as bad as some other nights. I call her my Sleeping Beauty and she calls me her warrior... but for what I don't know. Can you imagine? Mulan and Sleeping Beauty, together! I ship that in terms of Aurora and I but like I said, I don't know. It's kind of... weird, don't you think? It's like if I shipped you with a Beast just because you happened to share a name with the Beauty in that story. Who would that even be, anyway?

Anyway, Aurora's waking up now. She's being all whiny again because I'm not in bed with her, heehee. I best be off for now.

"_My love is Sleeping Beauty_  
_And I cannot sleep a wink_  
_When she wakes and smiles up at me_  
_There is nothing left to think_"

I hope to hear from you soon, Belle!

-花木兰  
PS: It's Simplified but if you want Traditional, just replace that last character with 蘭 and you'll know how to write and say my name three ways, you egghead! That's the one thing you and Phillip have in common - you both like calligraphy. Who knew?


End file.
